Different Worlds
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: AU. Well, I'm kinda new to fanfiction, and this is one of my very first. Be gentle. Heero adn Relena, as always.
1. Default Chapter

Different Worlds 1   
By: Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. This is like AU so its kinda weird but I like this story. I think it is my best story yet, MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Gomen...got out of control there, again. Here is the story.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The scene opens up to a beautiful rose garden. In front of the garden is a little black stage. The crowd is in silence and they are wearing semi-formal clothing. It was not shirt and tie and yet formal. An announcer comes on the stage. He's a tall man with flaming red hair and appeared to be in his late 20's.   
  
"Here are those boys that all you ladies out there love. They're cute, tall, dark, can actually sing, and have attitudes as well as charm to spare. Without further ado, The G-Boys."  
  
The crowd bursts into applause, mostly from the girls. First, two shadows approached onto the stage. On the far right was Quatre. He was wearing a dark brown long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants. On the far left was Wefei. He was his usual blue tank top and a pair of coffee brown pants. Next came Trowa and Duo. Trowa was on the left, diagonal to Wefei, leading a line to the right. Trowa had a small smile on his face, which made him look hot in his BAGGY black jeans and black tank top. Duo was beaming and had on a dark blue tank top and a pair of BAGGY dark blue jeans. The girls cheered louder when Trowa and Duo had came out then when Wefei and Quatre came out. Suddenly, the crowd bursts into the loudest cheering of them all. You turn to the stage and you see why. Heero came out, his stoic look on. Heero was wearing a white tank top and a pair of military pants as well as yellow Timberland boots. Heero smiled at the crowd.  
  
"Okay, I hope you guys liked the song Rollin' Rollin' Rollin', by an old group called Limp Bizket. Now, we were goin' to finish with Last Resort by Papa Roach but we cant."  
  
Groans and boos are heard from the crowd.  
  
"Mr. Peacecraft insisted that we sing something...romantic. Not our style but it's all good. We can't say no since he pays us...here and at our day jobs. So, we're singing This I Promise You by N'Sync."  
  
Duo came up to Heero and beamed.  
  
"Ladies, by the way, my number is 867-960-5435. You can drop me a line anytime."  
  
The ladies scribed the number down.  
  
"Heero's is 978-546-8968."  
  
The girls rip up Duo's number and copies down Heero's. Duo pouts and puts on a puppy face. The girls sigh and recopy his number. Duo then puts on his happy smile. The group starts singing This I Promise You. (I think Y'all know it so I won't bother.)   
  
The crowd cheered as the boys bowed. They smiled as they jumped of the stage as they got on. They marched down the middle with Heero in the lead. The boys walked towards the back table and decided to get some things to drink before leaving. The announcer suddenly came up.  
  
"We have a surprised performance. Please welcome Queens of the World"  
  
Suddenly, Sally, Dorothy, Hilde, Catherine and Relena came up, taking the places of their boyfriends. Dorothy was wearing a black mini skirt and pink tank top. Sally as wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Catherine was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top. Hilde was wearing black jeans and baby blue tank top. Relena was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue parachutes and a black tank top. Relena was the main singer and they started to sing Love Don't Cost A Thing by Jennifer Lopez. Heero and the other boys smiled at the sight. Heero grabbed Duo's and Trowa's shirt and pulled all four boys closer. He walked towards the direction of the stage and the crowd automatically parted for them. They suddenly stopped ten feet away from the stage. Wefei and Quatre both ran and jumped onto the stage. They jumped up and used the stage to support themselves. They swung their legs over, Wefei to the left and Quatre to the right. They landed in front of their girlfriends' feet and kneeled there.   
  
Trowa and Duo smirked and looked at each other. They nodded and ran towards the stage. They leapt and using their hands pushed themselves up and did a summersault. Trowa landed in front of Catherine and Duo landed in front of Hilde. The girls looked down and blushed while the boys smirked. The boys stood up and slowly walked behind the girls and slipped behind them and pressed their bodies against theirs'. All of them smiled and danced.  
  
Heero smirked at the sight of the boys. Duo maybe, but Trowa, that was a new one. Heero set his eyes on the last girl. He had met her before but only got a chance to dance and didn't talk much. To Heero, she was a saint, a goddess, and the most beautiful woman in the world. Heero started to run and a foot away from the stage, he turned around and lifted of the floor. He did a backward somersault and turned by 180*. Heero soared over Relena's head and landed behind her and smiled. Relena looked at Heero and blushed.  
  
"Care to dance Miss?"  
  
Relena was too shocked to say anything so she pressed her body against Heero's. Heero smirked and snaked his arms around her waist. At the middle of the song, Quatre and Wefei stepped out and started to dance. It wasn't anything wild but the girls went nuts. Later, Duo and Trowa started their performance with a backward summersault. Trowa slowly stepped away while Duo break-danced on the stage. Duo stopped a while later and looked at Heero. He smirked.  
  
"Beat that."  
  
Heero smirked back and beat Duo by a long run. He twisted and turned, capturing everyone's attention. Then, the girls finished sings. The girls bowed while the boys made their exit. All of them somersaulted off the stage. They began to walk but Heero turned around. He walked up and turned to Relena. She knelt down and stared into his beautiful eyes and became lost.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"I know we've met before. So, come to this club. We're performing here. Tonight. I'll see you there."  
  
Heero smiled and walked to join the others as they walked half way to the table, Wefei and Quatre scooped down and pick up their jackets. Wefei had a Preventer like jacket on, with the exact same style and color. Qautre put on a black windbreaker. As they took a few more steps, Duo and Trowa picked up their jackets. Trowa had on a blue jean jacket (Heero in EW) and Duo put on a black jean jacket. Heero stooped down and picked up his black, leather jacket.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, kinda long. This story just topped into my head. It's not going to be too long. I have an idea for the 2nd chapter but a good writer's block is in my brain.  



	2. No idea

Different Worlds 2  
By: Rage Barton  
  
  
  
"Stop!"  
  
All of a sudden, all the security guards came charging at the five young men. They parted to have Zechs (easier to type) walk throuhg. Zechs' eyes were blazing with anger as he glared at Heero.  
  
"What do you THINK you were DOING up there?!?!?!"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and answer coolly. The girls had now gotten off the stage and stood by Zechs. The whole crowd now stared at the handsome young man waiting for his answer.  
  
"I was just asking a beautiful lady to dance."  
  
"LIKE THAT?!?!?!"  
  
"That's how we dance. Besides, she's a beautiful lady."  
  
Hearing this, Relena began to bluss profusely. Heero smirked when he saw this. Zechs on the other hand, started to have steam pour out his ears.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH MY SISTER?!?!?!"  
  
Heero looked dumbstruck as he searched Relena for an answer. Relena looked painfully away.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
The boys are at a nightclub. They are sitting by a table until five girls come in. Duo smiled and winked at Hilde as Hilde and the other girls approached them. Relena however, went to join the crowd. Hilde, Sally, Dorothy and Catherine sat down by the boys. Duo smirked and grabbed Hilde to the other side of the room. Dorothy greeted them and smiled sedusivily at Quatre. Quatre blushed and they headed for the bar. Sally smiled at the rest while Wefei dragged her to the dance floor.   
  
"Hi Heero."  
  
"Hey Cahterine. Who was the blonde with you guys?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"I see. If you excuse me, I need to relax. See ya later Catherine, Trowa."  
  
Heero wakled towards the direction he saw the girl go. Trowa smirked and pulled Catherine next to him.  
  
"Think they'll hit it off?"  
  
"Maybe. They're different though Trowa."  
  
"Hey, a friend like your's must get along with Heero."  
  
"She's not like most gir-"  
  
"Catherine, no one can resist him."  
  
Catherine nodded and smiled.  
  
  
  
Heero pushed through the crowd and noticed the blonde. She was wearing black leather pants and a baby blue tank top.   
  
Relena noticed a chocolate haired guy following her. He was cute with those wild bangs hanging over his beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black parachutes. Heero caught up with her and smiled at her.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two hit the floor as they became one. There movements graceful and beautiful. The crowd parted and formed a circle with the two in the middle. The boys amazed by relena and the girls with Heero. Their friends smiled and looked at them. Heero suddenly stopped and grabbed relena by the hand. He led her outside and hopped on his motocycle. He sped off as the wind wiped through Heeor and Relena's hair. Heeero stopped at a cliff over looking the ocean and got off. Relena followed him as Heero sat by the cliff and glanced up at Rlenea. Relena chucked and sat down by him. Relena looked uop at the handsome man that was at her side. He stared up and studied him. His wild bangs covered the most beautiful and intrense eyes she had ever seen. There was a wildness and raggedness about him and yet his touch was gentle and so was he. Then something hit Relena, here she was, sitting by a man that was a complete stranger.  
  
"My name's...uh...Lena. What's your's?"  
  
"My name's Heero. Heero Yuy."  
  
Then they hasd no need for words. They just sat by one another, relaxing in each other's presence.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Heero, shocked stared at zechs. But he quickly covered his shock and surprised with a cold mask.  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yes! My sister, Relena Peacecraft. The soon to be wife of Mr. Vincent Krusher."  
  
Heero looked emtionlessly at Relena and then at Zechs and lastly at Relena's soon to be husband by her right. Heero bowed lightly and put on a face pretending he was sorry.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Peacecraft for my insolence. And Mr. Krusher. I'm deep;y sorry since in my stupidity, I didn't realize that I was dancing with Miss Peacecraft. Mr and Mrs Peacecraft, my deepest apologies."  
  
Zechs stared at the others.  
  
"You guys should be ashamed. Those girls all have boyfriends."  
  
Duo was about to say something when Heero eyed him and smirked. Duo got the drift and smiled back. He looked at Zechs and put on a face of mock regret.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Heero looked at Relean coldly and turned away.  
  
"Let's blow this joint."  
  
The boys nodded and walked to the exit. Heero then sopped and walked back to Noin. HE smirk and looked at Noin.  
  
"Commisioner Noin, you don't need to send a team for mission Beta 7. We'll handle it."  
  
Noin was shocked and the n looked at Heero with concern.  
  
"You must be in the agancy. I need to get real proffesional on thi job. I need the Indestructables."  
  
The boys walked around Heero putting Heeor in the middle of the five and Wefei and Quatre closest to Noin. Duo smirked and so did Heero.  
  
"Miss Noin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who do you think we are?" Heero eyed Noin with amusement.  
  
"The band the G-Boys." Noin answered in wonder.  
  
"And our day joh would be?" Duo added. He had a devilish smile on.  
  
"I don't know." Answered a puzzled Noin. Zechs stared at the boys in wonder.  
  
Heero smirked at the others and questioned them with his eyes and raised an eyebrow. They nodded in amusement. Heero turned t Noin and smirked again.  
  
"Mrs. Peacecraft, we ARE the Indestructables."  
  
"*GASP* IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"Nope Mrs. Peacecraft. We'll introduce ourselves." Quatre kindly offered.  
  
Wefei stepped toward and smile slightly. He bowed slightly.  
  
"I'm Wefei Chang. However, my code name is Solitary Dragon."  
  
Quatre blushed slightly and bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Peacecraft. I'm Quatre Reberba Winner. Most people call me Desert Prince."  
  
Noin looked bewildered at the boys as Zechs raised an eyebrow and looked at them disbelievingly. Trowa stepped towrd and nodded.  
  
"I'm Trowa Barton. People call me The Silence."  
  
Duo grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Duo Maxwell. People call me Shinigami! The God Of DEATH!"  
  
Heero smiled as he stepped toward.  
  
"Ah, Miss Noin. I would be the most risk taking one. Heero Yuy. People that know me on the job however call me the Perfect Soldier. But, Duo think I also deserve Shinigami but, I prefer Perfect Soldier. And we, would be the Indestructables. Team with the most success record. The team that the most dangerous jobs go to. At your service my lady."  
  
Heero bent down and kissed Noin on the hand. Noin blushed beyond control. Zechs cleared his throat but Noin didn't snap out of it. Zechs then cleared his throat again.  
  
"Honey, his you have something in your throat, go drink some water."  
  
The boys looked at Heero and chuckled lightly. Heer then turned serious.  
  
"We will be taking that mission madam."  
  
  
***************************  
  
Weird huh? E-mail me your comments PLEASE! If anyone actually reads this that is. Comments are greatly appreciated. I couldn't think of a funky name so... Bye!  



	3. Dunno

Different Worlds 3  
By: Rage Barton  
  
  
Noin could only stare at the boys that claimed to be the Indestructibles. She had never seen them, not even in a picture. She didn't know they were so young. From the looks of it, they were only 24 years old.   
  
"Right now?"  
  
Heero looked at each and every one of the boys. They all nodded.  
  
"It appears so."  
  
Noin now had genuine concern for them.  
  
"Please wait for a while. We'll get everything ready in a day or two."  
  
Relena carefully studied every one of the boys. Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, and Wefei Chang. She'd heard of those names before. She looked at her friends and discovered that they were all concerned.  
  
"You guys should wait. This sounds like a dangerous mission. My friends wouldn't like it if their boyfriends got hurt."  
  
Everyone stared at Relena, her friends and then the boys. They noticed that all the boys and girls except Heero began to blush. Noin smiled at them.  
  
"I get it now. I heard the Indestructibles had some girl friends."  
  
Everyone chuckled while the boys blushed. Heero thought for a minute then turned to Noin with his emotionless mask.  
  
"Then I'll go by myself. The others all have people to worry about. Me on the other hand have none. I'll go by myself."  
  
Everyone stared at Heero with disbelief. Duo grabbed Heero and spun him around.  
  
"You are not going by yourself."  
  
"You guys can't afford to go. Something might happen. You guys have people to take care of. Like I said, I'm the best person for this."  
  
"HEERO?!?! LISTEN TO ME! SHINIGAMI IS ALWAYS RIGHT! I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO COLLECT YOUR SOUL."  
  
Heero smirked at Duo.  
  
"You won't have to. What's left of my soul is gone."  
  
Heero took Duo's hand away and walked away from the crowd. Suddenly, Heero took out two guns and aimed one near Relena and the other somewhere else.  
  
BANG!!!  
BANG!!!  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Heero with shock. The guards pounced on Heero, pinning him to the floor. Zechs stormed Heero's way.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!?! I'll have you arrested for attempting to assassinate Relena. Thank god you missed! Take him away!"  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
"I don't miss."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YO-"  
  
"Chill out Mr. Peacecraft."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT MAXWELL?!?!"  
  
"Heero's right. He never misses. See?"  
  
Duo held up a bullet from the floor. You can see another bullet slamming into it from its side.  
  
"Heero stopped the bullet form hitting Miss Peacecraft. He also shot the shooter."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
The others freed Heero. Heero pointed to the bottom of the mansion near the bushes. He walked there and stopped at the rose bush. He parted the bash to reveal a man, shot in the head, with a gun in his hand.  
  
"I never miss."  
  
Everyone once again stared at the mysterious young man.  
  
"I need to go. Guys, don't forget the club."  
  
Heero walked pass everyone. When he walked pass Relena, Relena whispered her thanks. He walked to his motorcycle, got on, and sped away.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the weirdest story or chapter I have ver written. It is kinda weird. I have no basic idea of what to continue with this story. I have a basic idea but...I don't know.  
  



	4. ER.....

Different Worlds 4 by Rage Barton  
  
No own Gundam...  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Heero Yuy! You get your Japanese butt back here!"  
  
Duo was yelling at Heero, who was speeding away. Quatre looked at Duo and then where Heer was standing.  
  
"I'm really worried about him. Not even he can pull this off by himself."  
  
Trowa shook his hand. He walked over to Catherine and held her ahnd. Catherine was now crying softly.  
  
"Trowa, what are we going to do? You can't let Heero go all by himself. God, we can't lose him now. We were making progress."  
  
Trowa squeezed Catherine's hand. Wefei stood there and his eyes widened.  
  
"Why are we standing here?!?! Let's move it!"  
  
Duo shook his head. Hilde soothed him.  
  
"Nobody knows where the mission is besides Heero."  
  
"But Duo, he might not of hgone on the mission. He talked about the club so i doubt he's going right now."  
  
"Ha Hilde. Good luck try to figure out where Heeor goes. He always go to his favorite spot, so he says."  
  
Relena's head shoot up.  
  
"Favotrite spot?"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to Relena. They all had puzzled looks on their faces. Duo nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Heero has this secret favorite spot."  
  
Relena nodded. She took off running towards the parking lot. Everyone followed her. Relena jumped nto her silver Mersades convertible adn sped off. Duo lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Trowa smiled.  
  
"Remember that night?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Well, that was the night Heero showed someone where his secret spot is."  
  
Duo put on a 'Duh' look and smiled.  
  
"So the chick was Miss Pea- HILDE!!!!"  
  
Quatre chuckled and then his eyes widened.  
  
"DOROTHY!!!!"  
  
"SALLY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"CATHERINE........"  
  
The girls slowly backed away from their boyfriends. Qautre was the first to regain his composer.  
  
"Dorothy, why didnt you tell Heeor and us that the girl Heero liked was THE PRINCESS OF THE SANK KINGDOM?!?!?!?!"  
  
The girls all gulped. Catherine stepped toward.  
  
"I tried telling Trowa but he wouldn't listen."  
  
The boys stared at the sky. The girls all looked worried. Everyone else looked simply confused.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Relena sped along the highway, heading for Heero's secret spot.  
  
'Please Heero, don't do anything stupid. Please live.'  
  
A few minutes later, see pulled to a halt and got out of her car. She saw Heero's motorcyle parked nearby and walked to the cliff. Heeor was sitting on a rock near the end of the cliff. Heero took off his leather jacket and sighed. He then took off white tank top. Relena saw that his chest and stomach were heavily bandage. He sighed as he out his hand over a wound. He carefully layed back and closed his eyes. Relena carefully walked close to him. Relena smiled.  
  
'He's asleep.'  
  
Relena drank in his handsome face. Those wild bangs that the wind was playing with. Relena smiled, after the wind died, the bangs had immediately returned to it's state. Relena laughed. Heero opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"ugh..."  
  
Heeor groaned as he sat up too fast. His hand flew to his side. The bandage soon turned red.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"What are you doing here Miss Peacecraft?" Heero growled.  
  
"H..eero...........i'm......eh...here to say........dont go on that mission. Let me look at that wound."  
  
Relena pried Heero's hand off the wound. The bandage was now completely red.  
  
"Come Heedro. I'll take you to Sally's place. She's a doctor."  
  
"I know. I dont need to go first of all. And second she's gonna tell the others. I can't afford that. If i go now, they'll never let me out of their sights."  
  
"But why do you have to go on this mission by yurself? I heard it was really dangerous."  
  
"First of all, like i said, i dont have anyone to worry about. The others have girlfriends or at least someone to worry about. And like i said, i don't. I've been by myself since i've been 15. And second, why do you care?"  
  
"Well Heero, i care because i care about you."  
  
"Yeah, thats what you say to all the guys you meet at clubs. Along with the fact that you're Relena Peacecraft. Yeah, you always tell the truth."  
  
"I...I.....I....I thought that if you knew who i am, you'd get angry at me like you are now."  
  
"I'm NOT angry because you're Relena Peacecraft. I'm pissed since you lied to me damn it."  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. Now we're going to Sally's OKAY?"  
  
Heero looked over at Relena whose eyes were flaming with determination. He sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Heeor put his shirt back on and Relena helped him to her car.  
  
"I'm fine Relena. You're such a worry wart."  
  
Relena pouted.  
  
"You're cute when you pout."  
  
Relena blushed.  
  
"You're cute when you blush too."  
  
"Heero Yuy!!!'  
  
Heero chuckled. Relena sat him down in the passenger seat. She hurried to the driver's side and slammed down the gas.  
  
"Shit Relena CHILL OUT!"  
  
Heero closed his eyes as she narrowly missed another car.  
  
"If this keeps up I won't die in the mission! I'll die in a car accident!"  
  
"What? Scared?"  
  
Heero looked over at Relena who was smirking.  
  
"You'e cute when u smirk."  
  
Relena bluished as Heero relaxed into the seat. His last thought was Relean as he fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Relena peeked over at Heero who was sound asleep. She smiled at how peaceful he looked, he face peaceful and calm. She grabbed her cell from her purse.  
  
"Sally. God I love these phones."  
  
Relean waitd as the phone dialled the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sally, it's me."  
  
"Relena! Guys! It's Relena! Is anything wrong?"  
  
"I found Heero."  
  
"Great! She found him."  
  
"But sally, he's hurt."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! HOW COULD SOMETHING HAPPEN IN 10 MINUTES?!?!"  
  
"He was hurt before."  
  
"Bring him to my house."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
******************************  
Duo hurried to Sally.  
  
"She found him?"  
  
"Yeah but he's hurt."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Calm down. Everyone, to my house!"  
  
Wufei looked at Sally.  
  
"You need to stop watching those old Batman episodes Sal."  
  
Sally blushed as everyone looked at the older woman. She hurried to her car and everyone followed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Tell me what you think, should I give up? Tell me!!!!!!!!!!  



	5. Chapter 5

Different Worlds 5  
By: Rage Barton  
  
I'M BACK!!!! MWAHWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!!!!! I got writer's block, oh well! Now I'm back and more evil than ever, I mean...better than ever. Wells, me no own Gundam! ME WANT TROWA!  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Relena screeched to a halt as she reached Sally's house. Duo and Trowa came out and opened the passenger door. Trowa bent in and picked Heero up easily. Relena rushed to Heero's side.   
  
"Ojousan, the way the screech was, I think you were doing what, 100 on a 30 mph road?"  
  
Relena blushed, one being that she was actually driving 110 and two being Duo's new nickname for her. Duo grinned when he saw the deep red color that came on her cheeks.  
  
"You know 'jousan, Heero won't need to be killed on the mission, I think your driving is dangerous enough."  
  
Relena giggled as Duo laughed. He put his hand on her back and guided her towards the house. Relena would of socked him when she realized that it was just one of Duo's friendly gestures. Duo seemed to sense this.  
  
"Don't worry Lena, I know your Heero's and I wouldn't steal you away since Heero's deserves someone in his life. Besides, your fiancé is enough trouble for you to handle."  
  
Relena clearly stiffened and her eyes suddenly went out of focus.  
  
'Duo's right, I have enough trouble with Milliardo and Vincent. The marriage contract was arranged before I was born that I was to marry the eldest son of Krusher family. Their power in the political world as well as respect in the business world could help my family move towards peace. Milliardo is the king of the Sanq Kingdom and Noin is the second head of the Global Peace Organization. If I am to marry Vincent, we can move towards true peace. Our marriage would bring a union of politics and business to work for peace. But there must be something in the contract.'  
  
"OJOUSAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Relena snapped her head up and turned her attention towards Duo who looked at her worried.  
  
"Good, I thought we lost you there for a minute."  
  
Duo moved out of the way so that Relena saw that everyone except Trowa, Heero and Sally were sitting in Sally's large living room. Wufei was leaning on the wall in the corner. Quatre was sitting on Sally's huge leather couch with Hilde, Catherine and Dorothy. Duo smiled at Relena before sitting down next to Hilde and snaking his arm around her waist. Relena sighed and sat down on a green plush chair. She buried her head in her hands and shook her head. Hilde walked over the very distressed princess and put her hand on her shoulders. Relena looked up and smiled weakly at Hilde. Hilde smiled back and sat on the arm of the chair. She hugged Relena as Relena hugged her friend for comfort.  
  
"Heero's really tough Relena, ask the guys. He's survived worse."  
  
"I wasn't really worried about that. Of course I'm worried about him but there are other concerns for me to worry about."  
  
The whole room turned their attention towards Relena when she said that. Hilde looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Can't you see what she means onna?"  
  
Hilde looked up and glared at Wufei.  
  
"Well the all power male egotistical Wu-man, please fill us in on your superior knowledge!"  
  
Wufei smirked at Hilde while the girl only glared at him.  
  
"It's obvious. She's worried about that little thing called her husband to be. I'm sure the look on Milliardo's face when we left also said that he did not approve or like what is going on."  
  
Hilde hit herself on the head and threw another glare at Wufei.  
  
"Lena what are-"  
  
"Don't ask me what I'm going to do Hilde because honestly I do not have a clue."  
  
Catherine got up and hugged her dejected friend.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, you'll think of something. Besides, with us and the boys to help, there must be something."  
  
Dorothy joined the two and lifted Relena's chin so that Relena's aquamarine met with Dorothy's light blue.  
  
"If Quatre taught me anything, he taught me this, 'Never doubt the power of love. And if it is meant to be, destiny and fate will make sure it happens. Love can overcome everything.'"  
  
Relena smiled up at Dorothy while Quatre beamed at his girlfriend. Dorothy blushed under the proud look Quatre was giving her. She was rewarded also with a peck on the lips.  
  
"Sally's still working on Heero but she says that he'll be fine."  
  
Everyone turned their glaze on Trowa who just walked down stairs. He walked over to the couch as Catherine walked over to his side. Duo looked at Trowa with concern written in his eyes.  
  
"I think Sally should explain it. She was too busy scorning Heero's still form to tell me anything."  
  
Everyone laughed, as they knew Sally would do that. Sally had taken to be a mother hen to all the boys, especially Heero.  
  
"You guys know it's not a good thing to laugh at someone when they're not there to defend themselves."  
  
Sally walked downstairs and was met by Wufei. Wufei snaked his arm on Sally's waist. Duo sat up.  
  
"How is he Sally?"  
  
"He's seen better days but then again he's also seen worse. He has a broken rib, 2 cracked ribs, a bullet wound that missed any important organs but damaged some tissue. He also seems to have several cuts on his chest and one long gash on his stomach. He'll be fine with a few days rest and is he stays still. But we all know that will not happen any time soon."  
  
"He'll stay in bed alright."  
  
Everyone quickly looked at Relena who was still sitting in the huge chair. Everyone laughed at Relena's motherly and forceful tone. Maybe the Perfect soldier had finally met is match.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Yeah Relena, but he's not awake yet. He's sleeping like a baby."  
  
Relena smiled at the thought and quickly went up stairs. Duo looked at her retreating back and smiled at the others.  
  
"Well, the Perfect Soldier is in love with the Princess of Peace. Can anyone see the irony?"  
  
Everyone shot Duo a look and looked at the stairs that Relena had just climbed. All of them wished with all their heart that this worked out since both deserved each other.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Relena slowly walked down the hall, nervous to see Heero. She felt like an idiot not asking Sally which was his room but she wanted too see him as fast as he could. She opened a door next to sally's bedroom, feeling that Sally's mother hen syndrome made her keep Heero close. She opened the door and was rewarded by seeing Heero lying in a bed decorated by dark blue silk sheets and dark blue comforters. The dark blue curtains were drawn, allowing the red and orange light to bath his body. The room was all filled with dark blue and Relena must admit that the color really suited Heero. She walked over to him to see his heavily bandaged chest and stomach exposed by the dark blue cover.   
  
Relena walked over to the bed and grabbed a chair. She sat herself down as she gazed into his peaceful face. Once again his long dark bangs fell boyishly over his face, somehow framing his beautifully dark eyes. His face wasn't sent in an emotionless mask or a scowl that mostly adorned his face. He was sleeping peacefully with his lips set in a small smile. Relena reached out for his hand and held his callused and strong hand in her own small, silky and smooth one. She placed her other hand on top on Heero's chest to feel his strong heart beat. She then took her hand away from his chest and began stroking his hair. She was surprised at how soft his hair actually was. She thought his hair would be incased in a cast of hair jel, hair spray, mousse, and extra strong conditioner. She frowned as his brows knitted together and he began to turn in his sleep.  
  
"Calm down Heero. It's okay, everything's okay."  
  
Relena kissed Heero on the forehead and sat on the bed. His tossing didn't stop however. Relena couldn't stand to see him like this, he was usually so strong and invincible and now here he was, tossing and turning like a lost little child. Relena hugged him as he slowly came to.  
  
"Relena...."  
  
"It's okay Heero....shhhhhhhhhh............."  
  
Relena began rocking him back and forth. Heero was gripping her tank top as if it was his only lifeline.  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?"  
  
Heero looked up at Relena and a look of pain crossed his face for a split second before regaining his mask again. However the look of pain and a deep dark secret was still in his eyes. He looked away from Relena and out the window. Relena looked at Heero and hugged him around his waist. She rested her head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong Heero. Please tell me, I want to help you."  
  
"Relena, you can't do anything about my past, and everything will be fine, trust me."  
  
"Heero please, tell me! I want to help you."  
  
Heero looked at Relena with hate and rage in his eyes.  
  
"How can you ever help me Relena? You don't know the first thing about me, or my past. What even makes you think that you can help me? A princess who has everything she ever wanted. A princess who never had to go hungry or live on the streets!"  
  
By now Heero had jumped out of bed and was leaning on the windowsill for support. Relena only sat there as a tear made it's way from her eye. A sob tore through Relena throat as Heero turned around. His heart broke the minute he saw her tears pouring from her eyes. Heero's eyes suddenly flashed with regret. His face contorted with pain as he moved towards her.  
  
"Relena, I....I...I'm so sorry....I didn't mean it. I'm just.....please......Relena."  
  
Heero fell to his knees before Relena and put is head into his hands. Relena stopped crying and once again began to stroke his hair.  
  
"It's okay Heero, I know your life was tough but I also have my own demons."  
  
Heero looked up and leaned to kiss Relena. The second their lips touched Heero felt electricity go through his body. He poured all his emotions into it. He knew it was corny but the only way to describe it was that he saw fireworks. He smiled against the first as the gentle and tender kiss became more of a lust. It was hard and heavy. Without knowing it, Heero began slipping Relena's black jacket off her shoulders. Relena ran her hands down Heero's bandaged chest. At a certain point near his stomach, she pressed down hard. Heero drew away as he winced. He steadied himself on the bed and tried his best to not show the pain he was in. Relena quickly became worried and stroked his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry! Are you okay Heero?"  
  
Heero only nodded. Relena kissed him as Heero kissed back.   
  
RING  
  
Relena groaned as she pulled out her cell.  
  
"RELENA PEACECRAFT WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?!?!?!?!? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM ABOUT YOU????????????"  
  
Relena sighed and tried her best not to start yelling at her brother about the fact that she was 18 and a grown woman so e should back off.  
  
"Brother, I'm fine. I'm with Sally and the others. I'll be fine."  
  
"Relena, you get your ass back here and I don't want you going NEAR that Heero Yuy guy!"  
  
"But Milliardo!"  
  
"No buts and get back here now!"  
  
Relena shut off her phone and growled. Heero looked at her worried; he didn't know how this beautiful and calm angel could go ballistic and so angry in 3 seconds. Relena saw the look Heero was giving her and smiled sadly at him.  
  
"My brother, I have to go."  
  
Relena saw Heero scowl and frown. A fire was burning in his eyes as he got up. He opened the door and looked at her.  
  
"Course Miss Peacecraft. Your brother and fiancé."  
  
Relena walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Not this again. Seriously Heero Yuy, you should know better than that."  
  
Heero couldn't help but bend down and kiss her. She smiled before walking out the door. Heero collapsed on the bed.  
  
"Yuy what the heck did you get yourself into?"  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
DONE!!!!! YEAY!!!!!!!!! FINISHED!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
